Because Of You
by SlytherinLady11
Summary: The war is long over ten years have passed. Thus, Voldemort had suceeded, leaving the Malfoys as rich as ever... and the Muggleborns locked away in Mudblood town, as slaves. What if a certain Draco is willing to buy her? AU, since HBP.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Voldemort was out of power. He was losing his strength to live. The only thing he would and should do doing a time like this is give up, and let his co-superior take over. But that wouldn't be an option if he wasn't still in this war, with Potter.

He just recently been attacked by Auror's at his own fort, containing all the Death Eaters left. Most of them were in Azkaban, or dead. He yet had a couple of faithful Death Eaters left, waiting for Voldemort to give them directions. The fools hadn't realized that Voldemort was losing ideas, as well as his strength. But Lucius Malfoy was left, and the Dark Lord was sure to _always _count on him. Even if it made Bellatrix Lestrange go crazy with envy, he had preferred a male to take over his reign.

Lucius Malfoy sat at the front table as Voldemort spoke his last words.

"Son...you have always been there for me," he took a breath to gasp. "When I leave, please take ov-over for me. I can not go on." As he finished his last words he collapsed on the floor. Dead.

Lucius looked down for a quick minute, not daring to believe it. The Dark Lord... dead? He was shocked, yes, but not dismayed. He never could admit the fact that he was, in fact,_waiting_for this day.

Draco dazed out of the view and Lucius said to his son. "We shall win this war."


	2. From Knockturn Alley

**_Chapter One_**

_Ten Years Later... _

Hermione Granger looked out of Knockturn Alley's grey window, her gaunt face full of pain.

Lucius had won. Suceeded.

Harry wasn't prepared to defeat Lucius Malfoy as well as Voldemort, which had set him back terribly.

And now, as the Order was sorting things out, she was left here, waiting to be ... _brought ... _by an old Wizarding family, like some sort of _dog. _

Hermione had been reflecting, like she had been for the last ten years, when a tall blonde man had entered the threshold. He donned a long, red colored cloak, and his dragon hide boots echoed against the stone of the floor. He had a certain haughty handsomeness about him.

Hermione could almost cry with shame. _That's Draco Malfoy! _

He had been looking aroundquite a bit when he reached Hermione's cell. He almost cried with ecstacy when he saw Hermione's cell. The Know It All was finally... locked away. Where she belonged.

"Granger!" he said, as if greeting an old friend at a picnic. "How long have you been here?"

Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. She forced herself to look away. Before she could answer, the guardsaid: "Are you interested in it? Taking it to the Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione felt a stir of digust. She was an "it" now.

Hermione saw a small nod, and_poof,_ he was gone. The man came closer to Hermione's cage, and opened it.

Hermione left her cage. She felt like an animal. She was human, she shouldn't be treated like this.

The man started walking her to the chimney, and in a second Hermione found her self in fresh clean air, that smelled a lot like lavenders. Hermione saw Draco return from the kitchen smirking.

The smirk she's known since he was eleven.

"Thank you, Frank, you can leave now?" gestured Draco to the man. Hermione looked scared. Who knows what Draco Malfoy could do to her?

"Hello,Granger. Conside me your new master. You shall and will only call me _master. _Clear?" said Malfoy, walking near her.

"Let me show you to your bedroom, and your lucky you get one, because if it wasn't for my wife, you would be sleeping on the floor, like most of them do," smirked Draco.

Hermione laughed in her head. _Draco Malfoy married? That's a new one, I wander to whom? _She questioned in her head.

He probably married a rich pureblood witch.

"Oh yeah and you will not be allowed to do ANYTHING, without my permission. Go it?" he continued. "Shall I lead you to your room?"

Malfoy stepped into a dusty old, looking room. It looked like mice and rats lived inside of it.

But Hermione, just frowned and walked inside. It was better than being in the small looking dungeons were you only were fed, when they thought you deserved food. Hermione was satisfied that she was out of there.

"This shall be your new room," stated Malfoy, with his hands behind his back. "When you are done unpacking please see me downstairs," Hermione looked at his grey cold icy eyes, and in a flick, he was gone.

Just then, a little girl, came into the room. She had long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and she looked about 6 years old. "Hello, Mrs." said the little girl. Hermione thought to herself, this must be Draco's daughter.

"Hello," said Hermione, bringing up her bag to the dirty looking mattress.

"You must the new maid that is coming to take care of us. Father said, we should call you Mudbloods, but I think that too mean. So I call them Maids," she said, rather quickly.

_Well I wonder were she got the good heart, _thought Hermione to herself, as she took out a shirt. "Well, my name is Hermione," she said.

A lady came into the room, with a long, green cloak. "Cassidy, there you are! What are you doing with the Mudblood?" asked the lady.

To Hermione she looked a lot like Pansy Parkinson.

"Hi, Mummy, I was talking to the new maid, andshe said her name is Hermione," said Cassidy. She smiled and held Hermione's hand. Cassidy's fingers were cold.

The lady looked at Hermione cooly. "Granger, eh?"

Hermione looked back defiantly. Parkinson looked rather taken aback.

"Granger, no hard feelings here. If our side won the war, that's it. Make yourself at home here," she said, sounding much like a different version of Professor McGonagall.

Pansy smiled and grabbed her daughters hand. "Let the girl unpack at least," she whispered to her daughter, and in a second, Cassidy was skipping down the hallways muttering. Hermione frowned. Life was so unfair. But Hermione was a positive person, she was never thinking of the negatives.

Just then, Hermione noticed a mirror. It was so weird. I mean why would Malfoy have a mirror in aHermione's room?

"Hello dear, how are you?" whispered the mirror in her ear from the dresser. Hermione jumped and glanced at the mirror.

"I didn't know mirrors could talk," said Hermione, feeling very stupid at that moment.

"You didn't know you were magical, and a witch too right?" asked the mirror curiously. Hermione glared atit.

But what's the point of acting like a witch if she couldn't even do magic anymore? She could just count herself a muggle if that was the case.

"Well, I guess since you wanna think that, yes," she said, calmly.

Hermione sighed and laid on the bumpy mattress.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day than sitting in a jail cell. 


End file.
